Black Rose, Crimson Sunset
by Lilfrozenfire
Summary: In a realm that vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings exist, police have to keep order in any means necessary. BK, SM, AM, SOC
1. Chapter One: New Assignment

Title: Black Rose, Crimson Sunset

Rating: PG-13 to R

Genres: Romance, Drama, Humor, Dark Humor, Slight Angst, Action/Adventure

Summary: In a realm that vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings exist, police have to keep order in any means necessary. Meet Detective Kamiya Kaoru. She's been on the force since the mysterious and untimely death of her father 4 years ago. Now cases like her father's are showing up once more and her boss, Saitou Hajime, a vampire, is making her, her best friend, Macimachi Misao, and her brother, Seta Soujirou, work on this case with vampires. Here enters Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi. Powerful and ruthless vampire lords who can't stand the being doing this. Will they be able to work together or will they rip each other's throat out first?

Pairings: Battousai/Kaoru, Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi, Soujirou/OC

Warnings: Rating due to violence, swearing, sexual situations, and my strange sense of humor. Slight OOC, especially for Kaoru at the beginning. 

Author's Notes: *clears throat* After reading quite a few vampire fics, I have decided to try my hand at one. It will be different from the others, simply because we are different writers. *swats at fly buzzing around her head* I have only seen up to Shishio, so there won't be any characters after that arc, except for Enishi. I really don't like Tomoe, but I will try not to make her sound like she was a witch. She is also dead in this fic. Not undead, like a soulless vampire, but dead dead. I think that is all. If you have any questions, email me at lilfrozenfire369@yahoo.com

***

Disclaimer: I'm saying this one time and one time only. Are you ready? *lawyers nod and have their pens poised over their notepads* I don't own Kenshin or any other characters that I am borrowing from the series. I wish I owned Aoshi, Kenshin, and Soujirou, but I don't. *bursts in tears* Look, you made me cry.

***

Chapter One: New Assignment

Alternate Title: New and creative ways to kill your vampire chief

Kaoru sat at the table and watched with a pout as Soujirou finished making breakfast. "Why can't I cook?"

Soujirou looked at her with a genuine smile on his face. "No reason. I just think that you should relax. We have to meet Saitou-san first thing today and you know how you get around him."

Kaoru nodded and glared at the centerpiece. '_That wolf is going to be the death of me. I bet the first thing he says to me involves the word tanuki. He always calls me that.' _ "I'll show that stupid wolf. How does a vampire get the nickname 'Wolf'? Shouldn't it be 'Fang' or 'Furry'?"

Soujirou just shook his head and put the plate of French toast down in front of her. The 28 year old watched his younger sister pour syrup on and started to eat. "Slow down. You'll get the hiccups."

She glared at him and took a big, slow bite of toast. "Better?"

He nodded and started to eat his own food. 

Kaoru finished and went into her room to change. She came out dressed in a pair of black boot-cut jeans and blue t-shirt. Soujirou was standing by the door dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a blue button-up t-shirt. She muttered, "Speed demon," as she grabbed the keys and stomped by him.

***

When Kaoru screeched to a halt in a parking space, Soujirou was wondering how he was still alive. She ran three red lights and missed a pedestrian by three inches. All of that within six blocks of their apartment building. Needless to say, normally bright smile wasn't as bright and confident as usual.

"Tenken, tanuki."

They turned around to see a tall man with slicked back hair and narrow yellow eyes. "What do you want, Saitou? You do know that that thing will kill you, again," Kaoru said, pointing at the cigarette in his mouth.

He raised an eyebrow and took another puff of his cigarette. "Did you wake up on the wrong side, tanuki?"

"Hurry up and give us the assignment," she growled.

"Not until the weasel shows up." He took another long puff of his cigarette. Kaoru coughed when he blew it at them and glared, waving a hand in front of her to ward off the smoke. 

"Now listen here, you overgrown, pompous, arrogant a-" she stopped to glare at Soujirou after he poked her in the ribs and pointed behind Saitou. She transferred her glare to the three people standing behind Saitou. One was a tall vampire with piercing blue eyes and dark black hair. Another one was also tall, with laughing brown eyes and spiky brown hair. "Sanosuke! You freeloader! You owe me a hundred yen from four months ago!"

"Jou-chan. Take it easy. I'll repay you," he said.

"That's the day my brother throws an old lady into a river and Saitou gets beaten by Misao in a sword fight and goes into priesthood," she muttered good-naturedly. She looked at the last vampire. He was only an inch or two taller than her with long red hair in a high horsetail. He had an X-shaped scar on his left cheek, but that's not got her attention. It was his eyes. They were a bright, dark golden color and they almost seemed to be laughing at her.

"Obviously you know rooster head," he was interrupted with a 'Hey!' from Sano, "so this is Shinomori and Battousai. Shinomori, Battousai, this is the Tenken and tanuki."

"Watch it, you overgrown, son of a-" yet again she was interrupted.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late. Some black Blazer caused an accident when it ran a red light over by your house, Kaoru," a girl said as she skidded to a halt by Kaoru.

Soujirou paled and groaned, still managing to smile a little. "Kaoru! You called me a speed demon earlier and you made it from our home to here in three minutes!"

Kaoru shrugged. "We were running late."

"Tanuki, just because this is a government run operation, does not give you the right to speed that badly," Saitou said, taking another puff of his cigarette. "And you, weasel, do not have a right to be this late." 

Both Kaoru and Misao started throwing insults at him while Soujirou wanted to go under a rock and hide. Kaoru glared at Saitou and took his cigarette, crushing it under her foot. "I told you, smoking will rekill you, so I'm just doing you a favor." Misao started to giggle until she saw who was behind Saitou. She stopped abruptly and started at Shinomori.

Kaoru nudged her and whispered, "You're drooling, Makimachi." Misao turned and glared at her.

"Weasel, now that you're here, we can start," Saitou said, taking out another cigarette and lighting it. "There have been people found dead, cut in half." Kaoru paled and moved closer to Soujirou. _'No!'_ she thought. _'Not again!'_ "They showed no blood loss. It seems that their wounds were cauterized on the moment they were cut." Misao and Sano both glanced at Kaoru and Soujirou. Sano moved closer and Misao hugged her friends. "Not only that, but they also had poison running through their bodies that sped up the decaying process." 

Misao and Sano glared at Saitou when a tear dripped out of Kaoru's tightly closed eyes. "Saitou! You jerk!" Misao screeched at the same time that Sano yelled, "Take it easy on Jou-chan, wolf!"

"Sano, Misao. It's fine. I can handle it," Kaoru said quietly, a determined glint shining through the unshed tears.

Shinomori raised an eyebrow, Battousai had a soft look to his gold eyes, and Saitou just nodded. "I want you three to team up with the Battousai's group. Battousai, Shinomori, you give them the details on your time, not mine." He turned to Soujirou, Kaoru, and Misao again. "I want you to give me daily reports and Seta, Kamiya, don't get too emotionally involved in this. It may be the same person or persons that murdered your father and it may not." With that he left in a puff of smoke.

Kaoru coughed and glared at Saitou's retreating back. "If he smokes or calls me 'tanuki' one more time…"

"Kaoru-chan, if you let him get to you, he'll only keep doing that," Misao stated wisely.

Sano snickered. "Look who's talking," he paused and then added, "Weasel." Misao's face got that angry look and she started chasing him around, calling out 'rooster head' occasionally. 

Soujirou calmly stepped out of the way as Misao went sailing over him to kick Sano. Kaoru noticed Shinomori and Battousai staring at them with a look of disbelief on their faces. "Knock it off. You have an audience," she hissed. Misao looked at her as Sano moved out of the way, causing Misao to land on top of Shinomori. Or at least in his arms. She sent a thankful look at Kaoru and a glare at Sano. _'Yes! Score! Right into the hands of a hottie!'_

"Hmm…let's go to my apartment and talk about this. I don't know about you, but I don't like standing around here," Kaoru said as she took her keys out of her pocket. Soujirou used his speed to take them from her and stand beside Battousai. 

"Oh no, my dear sister. I am driving, not you. I would like to live long enough to solve this case." He ducked as Kaoru ran after him waving her bokken. 

"Get back here, Soujirou! That's my Blazer, not yours! I don't want you to scratch it up! You're a crazy driver!"

Misao and Soujirou sweat dropped at this. Battousai looked slightly confused, Shinomori raised an eyebrow, and Sano laughed.

***

Soujirou pulled into a parking space and opened the door to their apartment. Kaoru invited them in and they all went into the living room. After a few minutes of silence, Misao spoke. "This is kinda awkward. So…what are your real names? Saitou always calls people by different names."

"Except for Tokio. She'd re-kill him if he called her some other name," Kaoru said.

"Who'd have thought that our chief is scared of his wife?" Misao snickered.

"Anyways, I'll start since no one else is actually talking. I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

"I'm talking, Kaoru-chan. My name's Makimachi Misao." She stood up, put her fists on her hips, and puffed her chest out with pride.

"You look like a chicken." Kaoru ducked as Misao chucked a pillow at her.

Soujirou sweat dropped. "Will you two please behave?"

Kaoru sighed. "I suppose we are supposed to be serious. Okay."

"I'm Seta Soujirou."

"And everyone knows me," Sano said proudly.

"Yeah. Sagara Sanosuke, freeloader extraordinaire," Kaoru said with a serious look on her face. It stayed there until Sano glared and Misao burst out laughing. "You know we love you, Sano."

"Anyway, that ice cube over there is Shinomori Aoshi, and the guy with red hair is Himura Kenshin," Sano said.

Kaoru paled. _'Himura Kenshin is the Battousai. He's the most powerful and ruthless vampire lord out there. They say he's 200+ years old. I'm going to kill Saitou. Maybe if I use my bokken as a stake, it'll cause more pain.'_

He seemed to be in thought. "You can call me Kenshin." His voice was like steel wrapped in velvet and made Kaoru's knees go weak. _'Great. I'm attracted to Battousai…er…Kenshin.'_

"And you can call me Kaoru. Now that that is out of the way, let's get to the point. We have to work together to stop these murders," Kaoru said, her voice filled with determination, sadness, and anger. "Since you are obviously able to go into the sunlight, we shouldn't have to worry about that."

"Why doesn't sunlight affect you?" Misao asked. "Only extremely powerful and old vampires can go into the sun without starting on fire."

"That's what they are, Misao-chan," Kaoru said. "Anyways, I think that we should take turns in groups of two or three. What do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea. Jou-chan, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "What's wrong? You have been acting strange and when I told you that Kenshin is Battousai, you got all pale. What's up?"

"I don't know. It could be that I don't like vampires that much."

"You like me," he pointed out. 

She grinned. "I've known you since I was a baby. You borrowed my lunch money in sixth grade to gamble with. Father was really angry with you."

"I remember that." He grimaced. "Anyways, you should just give them a chance. They really aren't that bad. A little emotionless sometimes, but good guys."

She hugged Sano. "Thanks." They walked back into the living room to find Misao talking to Aoshi about kempo and Soujirou and Kenshin were talking about the case. They all looked up when Sano and Kaoru walked in. Kaoru beamed at them all and sat down by in the only open chair, which happened to be right next to where Kenshin was standing. 

"Hey, Kaoru-chan. While you were talking to rooster-head," a 'hey!' is heard from Sano, "we decided to patrol in groups of two. That's 8 hours of patrol per group. What do you think?" Misao summed up in one breath.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Who's in whose group?"

"We haven't decided. We didn't know if you wanted to be with Sano, Sou-kun, me, or Himura or Aoshi-sama."

"We should have a vampire and a human in each team. I suppose I could go with Kenshin," she answered.

"What about me, Jou-chan?" Sano asked.

"If I went with you, I'd end up broke."

"I'll go with Aoshi-sama!" Misao said automatically.

Soujirou sighed. "I suppose I'll go with Sano. We'll take the first shift. It's noon now, so at 8, the next group can go, then at 4 tomorrow morning, the next group can go. We can use this as headquarters."

"Okay. Is everyone okay with the pairings?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Kenshin and I will take the next shift."

Misao's eyes went wide. "But, Kaoru-chan! You know I hate getting up early!"

"Then I suggest you get some sleep now." With that said, Kaoru went to the freezer and got out some ice cream. "Anyone for chocolate ice cream?"

"I'll have some!" Sano and Misao called at the same time.

"Then get it yourself." Kaoru went into her room and slammed the door shut, leaving three sweat dropping beings and two amused vampires in her wake.

"Was she like this this morning?"

Soujirou sighed, but still had his trademark smile in place. "Yes."

"I hope it's not that time of the month," Sano said, earning a smack with a bokken. 

"Watch it, Sano," Kaoru said.

***

Whatcha think? I need feedback people.


	2. Chapter Two: First Patrol

Title: Black Rose, Crimson Sunset

Rating: PG-13 to R

Genres: Romance, Drama, Humor, Dark Humor, Slight Angst, Action/Adventure

Summary: In a realm that vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings exist, police have to keep order in any means necessary. Meet Detective Kamiya Kaoru. She's been on the force since the mysterious and untimely death of her father 4 years ago. Now cases like her father's are showing up once more and her boss, Saitou Hajime, a vampire, is making her, her best friend, Macimachi Misao, and her brother, Seta Soujirou, work on this case with vampires. Here enters Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi. Powerful and ruthless vampire lords who can't stand the being doing this. Will they be able to work together or will they rip each other's throat out first?

Pairings: Battousai/Kaoru, Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi, Soujirou/OC

Warnings: Rating due to violence, swearing, sexual situations, and my strange sense of humor. Slight OOC, especially for Kaoru at the beginning. 

Author's Notes: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack. Okay…in this chapter, a new character or two or three are introduced. They are original characters simply because A) I can't remember all the names and B) It's fun having original characters. They won't be huge to the plot, but still pretty important. If you have any questions, email me at lilfrozenfire369@yahoo.com

***

Chapter Two: First Patrol

Alternate Title: Getting to know a vampire lord and meeting your friendly neighborhood demons

"Uh, Sano? Where are we going?" Soujirou asked. He was quickly regretting letting Sano drive. After all, this was a brand new Monte Carlo.

"To see some friends of mine," was the reply as he turned another corner.

Sano came to a stop in front of an old-fashioned house on the outskirts of the city. The house looked like a shrine. It had white and red rose bushes on either side of the walkway. Sano walked up to the souji door and knocked twice.

"You'd better have money, Sano, or else 'Faia will be mad. You still owe her 453 yen!" came a voice.

"Do you owe everyone money?" Soujirou asked. 

Sano ignored him. "Nope. No money. I need a favor and information though."

A tall woman came out from behind the house. She had long black hair with light blue streaks in it. Her eyes were a midnight blue and she was wearing a blue tank top covered with a black mesh pullover. 

It wasn't her height that shocked Soujirou or even her earrings that looked like they were made of ice. It was her face. She had a dark blue teardrop under her right eye and he could have sworn he saw fangs.

"Information and a favor? That's gonna cost you, Sano," she said in a misty voice.

Sano smiled charmingly at her. "Can't you put it on Kenshin's tab?"

"Fine. At least he pays us back."

"That hurt."

"The truth often does," came a different voice. 

A woman slightly shorter than the first came out from the back. She had short blonde hair with dark blue bangs and highlights. Her dark blue eyes were watching Sano with amusement. The blue flame on her forehead seemed to shimmer as she walked, making the one on her black tank top seem to dance. 

She tapped a dark red nail on Sano's nose. "Now you said you wanted information?"

"Yeah. Where's Natalie and Megumi?"

"Yo." A girl about Soujirou's height walked out, holding a calico cat. Her short golden curls danced as she bounded out, the purple strands mingling with the blonde. Her blue eyes were laughing silently at Sano. There was a light purple star under her left eye and she wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. "Megumi is out visiting someone and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Soujirou, meet the girls of Meian. Krystal," the black haired one waved, "Sutaasafaia," the blonde with blue highlights bowed, "and Natalie." She picked up the calico's paw and waved it. "Girls, this is Seta Soujirou. He works for the wolf."

"I'll make sure to pad the bill then," Sutaasafaia muttered. "So…what can we do for you?"

"Yeah. You have Aoshi's scent on you which means the Obiwabbon group is involved. If they can't find anything, what makes you think we can?" Krystal questioned.

"We want as many beings on the lookout as possible," he replied. 

Sutaasafaia nodded and the cat meowed. "So…"

"What can you find out about the murders going on?" Sano asked.

"Hmm…not much yet," Krystal said.

"Come back in a few hours and we might have some more info," Natalie suggested, running her fingers through the cat's fur.

"No can do. In eight hours, Kenshin takes over the patrol," Sano said.

"Fine. Have him check in then. I like dealing with him better than a freeloader anyways," Sutaasafaia said from her perch on the porch.

"Face it…you just can't win," Soujirou said, laughing at Sano's expression.

"He's right. Have Kenshin check in in eight hours then. We should have some info by then. Now about that 453 yen…" Sutaasafaia started.

Sano grabbed Soujirou's hand and drug him to the Monte Carlo. "Bye, girls. I'll have Kenshin check in."

The tires screeched against the pavement and the car fishtailed before heading back into town. Soujirou glanced in the review mirror in time to see a calico cat and a large golden retriever leave the property.

***

Kaoru got out of her bedroom and walked right into someone. "Sorry about…" she trailed off as she met golden eyes. She looked over his shoulder to see Misao standing by Aoshi, laughing at her. "Okay. Just because we are working on this case together, does not mean that you three get to spend all your time here."

"Aw, Kaoru-chan. You've the biggest apartment," Misao whined.

"Besides. You have slept most of the day. It's our shift in 45 minutes," Kenshin said. He looked her over. "And I think you might want to change."

Kaoru gaped at him, then glared at all three before slamming the bathroom door shut. They heard her curse men, weasels, vampires, and men.

"I wonder if Sano wasn't right," Misao thought out loud. She shuddered and went into the guest bedroom. "If I have to be up at four, there is no way I am missing some sleep."

***

Sano and Soujirou walked into the apartment, barely missing having a bokken against their skulls. "Jou-chan, take it easy."

Kaoru noticed who it was and waved. "Sorry. You should have said who it was."

Soujirou sweat dropped as he noticed Kaoru's arsenal. "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru stopped smiling and glared at the phone. "Saitou just informed me that our apartment is going to be where everyone stays until the case is solved."

Kenshin came out of the living room. "What did you find out?"

Sano sighed and started to chew on his fishbone again. "The Obiwabbon and Meian both have no idea yet. You're supposed to check in with the Meian as soon as you can. Sutaasafaia promised some information."

Kenshin shrugged into his leather jacket. "I suppose we'd better go then. Miss Kaoru…"

Kaoru grabbed her windbreaker and huffed out of the door.

***

Kenshin stopped in front of the house at the same time a panther and golden retriever bounded into the yard. The animals turned their blue eyes to the car as the occupants got out of it.

The golden retriever bounded over to Kaoru and sniffed her hand as the panther followed at a more leisurely pace. "Knock it off, you two. We have work to do," a voice called. Kaoru got sleepy just listening to it.

"Hello, Natalie," Kenshin bowed.

"Hey, Himura. Will you two please come in for some tea?"

"No. Sano said that you have some information," Kenshin said in a deadpan voice.

"Pumpkin came up with nothing. Why don't you ask Sutaasafaia and Krystal?" she suggested, pointing at the large dog and panther. A blue mist surrounded the panther and Krystal appeared. She sighed and looked at the golden retriever. Blue flames surrounded it before Sutaasafaia appeared.

"To make the introductions short, I'm Krystal, this is Natalie and 'Faia. You must be Kamiya Kaoru. We have heard about you," Krystal said.

Kenshin cleared his throat politely. "I suppose you want information?" Sutaasafaia asked. Kaoru nodded. "Very well. I have learned that two vampire lords are teamed up and preparing for what they call 'The Final Phase'. Kind of a little unoriginal if you ask me."

Krystal nodded. "They are buying heavy arsenal from various providers. A few days ago, a woman came here, asking if we knew where to find missal launchers."

"Any idea what the vampire lords look like?" Kenshin demanded.

Sutaasafaia raised an eyebrow. "Don't take that tone of voice with us, mister. Anyway, according to one of my informants…the Juppon Gatana is involved, which means their leader."

"Unfortunately, no one knows what the leader looks like," Krystal said. Kaoru paled. _'The Juppon Gatana? Sou-chan's former gang?!'_

"According to our source…as you know, the Juppon Gatana's numbers have decreased in the past few years. The remaining ones are basically the soulless vampires and zombies. You know, the gross and disgusting ones," Natalie said, petting the calico cat.

"Thank you for the information," Kenshin said.

"Sano said to put it on your tab. That means that you owe us for this," she said in a sugar-coated voice.

"Yep. That makes it 635 yen. That's our discount price. Cough it up, my lord," Krystal said.

Kenshin reached into his money holder and fished out some bills. "Thanks, for the tip. If you need any help on this, it's on the house," Sutaasafaia said. "Remember, we'll be watching." With that, the house was surrounded with flames, mist, and stars before disappearing completely. 

"Where'd they go?" Kaoru asked, looking around. Everything was gone, right down to the rosebushes. 

"Wherever they want. We never find them, they show up when it suits them," Kenshin said, returning to the car.

"Oh. Are they the only ones?"

"No. There's one other. She must be patrolling."

Kaoru searched her mind. She had heard the name of that group before. "Megumi…right? A kitsune?"

Kenshin nodded as he pulled into traffic.

Kaoru groaned. _'I can't _stand _her. She always makes me feel childish.'_ Her back hit the seat as Kenshin sped through a yellow light. "I'm glad this is your car and not mine. I'm still making payments on mine," Kaoru commented. "So…where to next?"

"A friend's."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the insufficient answer. "So…why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Kenshin's eyes got a little cloudy. "No."

Kaoru huffed. "I could care less about your past or whatever, I was talking about likes, dislikes, and whatever else you want to tell me. Here…I'll start. My name is Kamiya Kaoru and I am 25 years old. I love chocolate and I am trained in the Kamiya Kasshin style. Let's see…Soujirou is my older half brother and I have known Sano forever. Now you try."

"My name is Kenshin and I am significantly older than you."

Kaoru rolled her eyes again. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

***

"Anji," Kenshin said as he entered an antique shop.

The burly man behind the register nodded. "Battousai. Kaoru. I hope you are here for a purchase."

Kaoru smiled at the ex-monk turned werewolf. "No such luck."

"Kaoru. How are you and your brother?"

"Fine, thank you. We need some info though."

Anji raised his eyebrows and put down the dusting rag. "What kind of information?"

"On the Juppon Gatana," Kenshin replied.

"A gang that had 10 members, not including the leader, now down to 7."

"Come on, Anji. I know you know more than that," Kaoru pleaded. "Please tell us."

"I am sorry, Kaoru, but that is all I am at liberty to say."

Kaoru sighed. "Maybe we'll have better luck with Kamatari."

As the duo walked out of his store, Anji whispered, "Good luck."

***

"Kaoru, darling! Are you here to get a new outfit? Quite frankly, dear, you need one," came a high-pitched voice from the back room. A fashionably dressed man came out carrying outfits of all hues and colors.

"No thanks, Kamatari. However, you can give us information," she replied in a a sweet voice.

"Darling, you know your brother can give you more information than I," he replied, setting down his load. Kenshin raised his eyebrows as he looked at Kaoru sharply. 

"Your brother?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Ooooooo," Kamatari squealed. "Battousai is here."

"Information now and customers later," Kaoru said in an exasperated voice.

"Hmph. What do you wanna know?"

Kaoru smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere. The leader of your former gang. His or her name, please."

Kamatari frowned. "I can't tell you that. I can tell you that he is planning on challenging Battousai, here, for his title as 'Most Powerful Vampire'. I believe he is teamed up with someone else, though I'm not sure on who."

Kaoru sighed. "Thanks, Kamatari." She started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan! This dress would look fabulous on you," he called, holding up a blue evening gown.

***

Kaoru sighed. "Two down, one to go."

"How does your brother know Kamatari?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru glared. "I don't ask about your past, you don't ask about mine."

Kenshin looked sharply at her. "If your brother is involved, he may be a suspect."

Kaoru tried to take deep, calming breathes. Only it didn't work. "Don't talk about my brother like that. You don't even know him."

"Do you know him?"

"Bite me. Wait a minute, I take that back. You might actually do that," Kaoru said snidely. She sighed and looked out her window. "About 12 years ago, Soujirou was in a gang called the Juppon Gatana. He was forced to do things he's never even told me about. Anyways…5 years later, he got out of it along with Kamatari and Anji. That is all I know besides the fact that it was 7 years ago that my father was slaughtered. Are you happy?"

Kenshin pondered on this. _'Maybe it is time to see the Obiwabbon group.'_

***

Anyone get confused? I hope so. That is what I was going for anyway. Now I can hear the questions now. 'Why are Soujirou, Kamatari, and Anji out of the Juppon Gatana?'; 'How come no one knows who the leader is?'; and 'Why did you bring three original characters in?'. The answers when we return with the next, exciting part of Black Rose, Crimson Sunset.


	3. Review Responses

Recommendation: Memory, Sorrow and Sword by: LadyShiin

At the threat of war Kaoru was given as a bride to appease the king. In doing so it set to motion an ancient prophecy and a destiny neither Kenshin nor Kaoru can avoid. It's a great story and she has a nice portrayal of Battousai. I'd like it even better if she updated more often.

Review Responses:

Let me just say right now that typing responses for Inuyasha stories are more fun than this group. They usually have longer reviews. *sigh* Oh, well. Here they are.

The Girl Who Cried Oro: Glad You like it. I'll make you a deal. I'll update the next time you update. Sound good?

Annabella5: I'll keep adding chapters. I hope to read from you again.

deathstrike: Is this soon enough for you?

Darkened Dreams: Sorry. I hope this chapter wasn't quite as confusing.

schmidie-lee83: Glad you like. I'll keep writing.

Faint: Have no fear. I am Lilfrozenfire, writer of fluff. I can't help it. I love fluff.

Chiruken: Glad you like. Hopefully this chapter was as good as the first.

No-one-of-importance: Glad you think it's funny.

AnImEfReAk81: Yahiko will show up soon. Don't worry.

Kristin: I love vampire fics too. You should check out Ravyn's. Maybe then she'll update.

Clemen: I know about this site. It's a little stupid. Anyway…I'll be posting any lemons on my friend's site.

Nicolette: I'll try to keep that in mind next time I write or when I go over this story again.

anonymous: Glad you like!

aglaia102: I'll continue.

Leigh4: No worries. I plan on continuing.

himesama16: I hope you review. I feel so loved when I get reviews. I feel honored that you read this even if you don't like vampire fics much.

eewunia: This story shall have humor, action, and romance. That's just the way I am. 


	4. Chapter Three: Encounters

Title: Black Rose, Crimson Sunset

Rating: PG-13 to R

Genres: Romance, Drama, Humor, Dark Humor, Slight Angst, Action/Adventure

Summary: In a realm that vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings exist, police have to keep order in any means necessary. Meet Detective Kamiya Kaoru. She's been on the force since the mysterious and untimely death of her father 4 years ago. Now cases like her father's are showing up once more and her boss, Saitou Hajime, a vampire, is making her, her best friend, Makimachi Misao, and her brother, Seta Soujirou, work on this case with vampires. Here enters Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi. Powerful and ruthless vampire lords who can't stand the being doing this. Will they be able to work together or will they rip each other's throat out first?

Pairings: Battousai/Kaoru, Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi, Soujirou/OC

Warnings: Rating due to violence, swearing, sexual situations, and my strange sense of humor. Slight OOC, especially for Kaoru at the beginning. 

Author's Notes: Um…this was actually a pretty difficult chapter to write. I kinda got sidetracked and then I had this strange conversation with one of my muses and it gave me an idea of a phrase for this. However…I had a hard time trying to figure out how to put it in here. I hope you like it. If you have any questions, you know the drill. E-mail me at lilfrozenfire369@yahoo.com mailto:lilfrozenfire369@yahoo.com . I also have a group on my bio page. Please join. I have only 11 people in it, including myself.

***

Chapter Three: Encounters

Alternate Title: "Encounters of the third kind" or "Getting mad, embarrassed, and hurt in one bound"

Kaoru glared at the vampire lord, hoping that it may kill him, again. _'Is it premeditated murder if I want to kill him, only he's been dead for who knows how long?'_

"You can stop glaring now," a velvet voice suggested from her left.

Her glare intensified. "You deserve it! My brother did nothing to you, yet you still blame him. Anyone ever tell you you're an ass? No wait…that's insulting to donkeys and other asses. You are an insufferable, walking, breathing, damned corpse!"

He pulled over in front of an old fashioned building and turned to her. "I am not blaming your brother. He may have some information. However, you are acting like a spoiled child right now so grow up. We are here."

She glared a second longer before it was replaced by a stoic mask. "Let's hurry up so I can go back to hating you. And by the way, you did say that he was a suspect a while ago. Is your memory deteriorating in your old age?"

He did not dignify that with an answer. He just kept walking to the building. An old man met him at the door. "Hello, Himura," he greeted. He transferred his gaze to Kaoru and smiled. "Enchanted." He brushed his lips across her knuckles as she glared at Kenshin one more time. 

"I am Okina. And who might this flower be?" he asked with a wink.

"I am Detective Kamiya," she answered formally. _'This guy is giving me the creeps,' _she thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, what can we do for you?" he inquired.

"We need some information. The girls Meian only know that there are two people involved and that they have something called "The Final Phase" in mind," Kenshin said.

"That's pretty much all we have," Okina muttered, twirling a finger in his beard. "I suppose they told you that the Juppon Gatana is involved."

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin as he gave a sharp nod. "They mentioned something about that."

"Then we have no more information. We'll tell our Leader if we find out anything," he said.

"Thank you," Kenshin replied, leading Kaoru back to the vehicle.

"Anytime," called the waving figure from the porch.

"Does everyone know everyone?" Kaoru demanded as she buckled up. "Seriously...I swear that you guys have the best contacts around."

"We do," Kenshin answered.

Kaoru crossed her arms and started to grumble. "Where are we going next, Oh Fearless Leader?"

"To Patrol."

"Gee...I can tell that this is going to be fun," Kaoru muttered.

***

Kenshin drove to his apartment, saying that he had to get some things. "You stay here," he commanded.

Kaoru grumbled and waited until he disappeared into the building. She pressed the seatbelt release and shrugged out of her jacket. She turned up the radio and started to try to find a good station. She muttered darkly under her breath when all of her favorites had commercials on. "Stupid programming." 

Kaoru swung to face the window, her dark ponytail gently hitting her in the face. She sighed as she saw a shooting star. "It is a beautiful night," she commented absently. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught some movement. She transferred her gaze and saw what looked like an arms dealing going down.

Her hand gripped the handle as Kenshin's command drifted through her mind. She snorted lightly and opened the door. She scurried across the parking lot and stood by the opening to the alley. She took a deep breath and casually walked into the alley. The beings turned her way and she gave a sweet smile. "Hello. I was just on my way home," she said in a sweet voice. She continued in a confused voice, "I don't remember there being a business in this alley, though. What are you selling?"

The only female turned to her and her green-tinged lips curved into a smile. A man by her, with what appeared to be a blindfold on, turned to her and answered. "That's easy, my dear. We are selling death. Would you like one?"

Kaoru felt her stomach roll. She mentally shook herself and acted like she was thinking. "No, thank you. I'm too young to die now. Besides, if I died, who would arrest you?" she asked in a concerned voice. She took her gun out of her holster and pointed it at them. "I believe this is the part when I say 'You are under arrest for illegal arms dealing. You have the right to remain silent--'" She was interrupted by the freaky guy that looked like his face was mostly his mouth. _'He's laughing! Jerk!'_

"That's not possible, girl," he said in a crazed voice. "You see, our lord needs these and we always give him what he wants." He pulled a sword out of his sword sheath. "You guys can leave. This is my chance to lure Battousai. It won't take long."

The others left out the back way. "Hey! I wasn't done with you!" Kaoru yelled. 

"Girl, I'm the one who you have to worry about, not those four," he said in a condescending tone.

"Listen. I have a name. It is not 'girl'. I'm Detective Kamiya. Who are you?" she demanded, sick of the derogatory names.

"Jineh."

"Well, Jineh. You wanted to fight, so let's fight."

"You're bait," he sneered.

"Bait?! For what?!" she demanded.

"Me," a coldly familiar voice said.

"Battousai. I will defeat you!" Jineh yelled.

__

'This is going to get boring. I'd better go find those four,' Kaoru thought as she climbed the fire escape. She climbed to the roof top and started to run in the direction they left. She saw them two roof tops ahead of her. She picked up speed and jumped. The landed wrong, but ignored the sharp, throbbing pain in her right ankle. She ran to the end of the rooftop just in time to see them jump off and climb into a waiting limo without plates. "Dammit!" she cursed, limping to the fire escape. 

"I thought I told you not to move," a voice from her left said softly.

"I'm not good at obeying orders," she replied snidely. She held back a gasp as her ankle throbbed harder.

"Perhaps you should learn," Kenshin muttered as he supported her right side.

"I don't need your help. Besides, maybe you should learn to say 'please'," she retorted.

He sighed and picked her up bridle style. "It's easier this way," he said at her protest. "Besides, you didn't say 'please put me down'."

__

'Wow. He has a sense of humor. Hmm...' "Please put me down," she cooed sweetly into his ear. 

He smirked and said, "No."

"Humph." She crossed her arms as he leapt off the final roof and landed gently on his feet. "Show-off," she muttered.

He put her in the back seat of her Blazer and took off his jacket to put under her foot. "_Please _keep it elevated."

"I will if you don't touch the radio," she replied.

He sighed and turned on the ignition. Music blared through the speakers as he started to go. "Isn't that a little loud?" he asked.

"No."

***

Soujirou answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?" Pause. "Where are you?" Pause again. "Why can't you open the door?" He held the phone away from his ear as Kaoru's voice drifted through the receiver. "Why is he carrying you?" Pause. "Just wondering. Okay. I'll open it now."

"Where is Jou-chan and who is carrying her?" Sano asked around his fishbone.

"She's coming up the stairs and Kenshin is carrying her. She didn't give me an answer as to why," Soujirou answered, opening the door. Kenshin walked through, carrying a fuming Kaoru.

"You said that you wouldn't touch my radio," she grumbled to him.

"It was too loud."

"Kaoru-chan. What happened to you?" Misao asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I fell."

"She didn't listen to me."

Kaoru glared at the redhead. "I fell while chasing suspects."

"We should get Kitsune over here to look at you ankle," Sano said, worry shining in his eyes. 

Kaoru groaned. Was everyone against her? "Why not get some other doctor? How about Dr. Genzai?"

"You know that he's not as quick as he used to be," Soujirou said. "And Miss Takani is quick and efficient."

"Point?"

"Besides the point on your head?" Sano asked. Kaoru glared. "You need that taken care of now."

"He's right," Aoshi said, coming from living room. 

Kenshin set her on the couch. "Where is your phone?" he asked Soujirou. He pointed at the kitchen.

After he came back, Kenshin filled everyone in on what happened, much to Kaoru's chagrin. She endured Misao and Sano rolling their eyes, Soujirou shaking his head, and Aoshi raising an eyebrow. Finally, the door opened to reveal a tall woman holding a medicine bag. "What did you do this time, tanuki?" she asked in a superior tone.

"Miss Takani, please come in," Soujirou said. She moved into the apartment to reveal the girls from Meian. "You three also, please." 

"Thank you," came the chorused reply.

Megumi picked up Kaoru's ankle and examined it while her patient watched Sutaasafaia and Krystal talk to Kenshin about something. Soujirou told her what Kenshin told them had happened. "It appears to be fractured. You shouldn't have ran. It will need to heal. I'll give you some herbs to ease the pain and to help it heal. You are not to be on it at all for a week."

Kaoru glared. "How am I supposed to do my job? Or go to the bathroom?"

Megumi's fox ears popped up and she chuckled merrily. "Have Ken-san carry you."

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up, but she hid it behind a glare. "I'd like to go to bed now," she announced. She started to stand up, but was picked up and carried in and deposited on her bed. 

"Nighty night. Don't let any ugly vampires bite," Krystal said to Kaoru from the doorway.

"Yeah. Only the cute ones," Misao added.

"That is the general rule of thumb," Natalie pointed out at the same time as Megumi.

"So if Kenshin wants to suck your neck and give you a killer hickey, let him," Krystal said. They all grinned at Kaoru's red cheeks. Kaoru glared at the redhead in question, pushed him out, then reached over the edge of her bed and slammed the door as hard as she could. The demonesses covered their ears and glared at the shut door.

"Ouchies," Natalie said. 

"I wonder if she's always like this or if she just has PMS," Krystal muttered as she rubbed her ears.

"Who knows?" 

***

Gee...you people waited so long then get this short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. It took forever to write though. I wrote it while listening to Christmas music. ^_^ Thank my reaction to Mannheim Steamroller for this chapter.

Recommendation: Amber Linings by: Ravyn--Vampires in the Meiji with no Rurouni for the Battousai to fall back on. What would have happened if during the Bakumatsu Himura Kenshin would have been changed into a vampire and taught to feed his craving for blood. And the justice he would have served for the person who claimed his name, and the Dojo he learned from. A story where the mortal and the immortal battle for not only power, but control, lust, greed and possession. (very Dark, angst Battousai/Kaoru fic) Rated R--Basically I just love her work for RK. Check it out sometime. 

Review answers:

Aglaia102, emsdesire, Fiery Shadow, chiko_sakara: Glad you like it! Sorry for the delay. Lots of homework. -_-; Evil teachers.

(no name): Thank you for the info. I will change that as soon as I go back through and edit.

Chiruken: Glad you like the suspense. Mushy goop is fun. Fun to read, fun to type, just fun. ^_^

Hi:)KONICHIWA;): Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay. Blame the Teachers' Society for Eliminating Students' Free Time.

AnImEfReAk81: No problem. There is no way I could forget Yahiko-chan! 

LittoGrrlStephie: I believe I have read one of your vampire fics. I will change Aoshi's group when I go back through and edit. Glad you like my story. Sorry about the delay. 

the communist dust bunny: *laughs* Like I could resist adding that line. My friend told me "Bite me!" at that exact moment and I just typed it. 

The Girl Who Cried Oro: Hmm…well, if or when you decide to update your story, let me know. That might motivate me to update quicker. ::hint::


End file.
